Unnamed hybrids
The following is a list of unnamed hybrids. Mika's baby Mika's baby was born on Empok Nor in 2375. Her mother, Mika, was a Bajoran member of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths. Mika and her husband Benyan lived on Empok Nor in 2375 as followers of Dukat. When the baby was born, she was half-Cardassian. Dukat proclaimed that the child was transformed by the Pah-wraiths into a symbol of his covenant with his followers in an attempt to hide the fact that Dukat himself was the father. ( ) and envisions her as symbol of peace between her two races.}} Phlox and Cole's family Nine children These children were the '''offspring' of Doctor Phlox and Amanda Cole, and the ancestors of a young boy, created as a result of 's time travel into the year 2037. ( ) '' Descendants These '''descendants' of Phlox and Cole's nine children made up many of the crew of NX01, due to its becoming a generational ship. ( ) '' Boy This boy was a descendant of the Denobulan Doctor Phlox and Human Amanda Cole in an alternate timeline 2154. While visiting a duplicate of , Jonathan Archer gave him back his ball. ( ) )}} Seska's baby Seska's child was the child of Seska and Culluh, born in late 2372. He was a Cardassian-Kazon hybrid. ( ) Seska became pregnant with Culluh's child, but she believed that it was Chakotay's, having extracted his DNA during his captivity and apparently impregnating herself with it. She later told Culluh that Chakotay had raped her during his captivity. ( ) Seska gave birth to her child in late 2372 and used him in a ruse to lure Voyager into a trap, claiming that Culluh had taken the child to be raised as a slave. This plot proved initially successful. Voyager was captured, and the crew, – save for The Doctor, Lon Suder, and Tom Paris – was stranded on Hanon IV, Culluh exulting in his triumph and challenging the crew to survive without the technology they had kept from him. During the Kazon control of Voyager, Seska had The Doctor examine the child to confirm his health, The Doctor simultaneously confirming that the child had Kazon rather than Human DNA despite his Human appearance; The Doctor speculated that he would show more Kazon traits as he got older, although the unique circumstances of his heritage made this unknown. Culluh's control of Voyager did not last long, Paris managing to lead the Talaxians in an attack on Voyager after contacting The Doctor and Suder to disable Voyager s backup phaser couplings while he disabled the primary ones. The subsequent damage left Voyager essentially dead in the water, Seska being one of the casualties in the attack. With the ship now virtually useless to him, Culluh fled, taking the child with him. ( ) , has taken over his father's role as First maje of the Kazon-Nistrim. He carries on his parents' vendetta against Starfleet and blames them for his mother's death.}} Hybrids Category:Hybrids